Una famglia
250px|thumb|ימין|עטיפת הספר אבא, מה זו משפחה רגילה ? אתה לא מצפה לשאלה כזו, בשעות אחר הצהריים ביום ראשון - יום המנוחה שלי . ובוודאי לא ציפיתי לשמוע זאת, שעות אחדות אחרי שסיימתי לכתוב את הספר. ואז עלה בדעתי, האם העולם היה אי-פעם רגיל, נורמאלי ושלוו . ובוודא אינך מצפה לשמוע זאת מבן שלך בן שבע. מה מתאום זה מעסיק אותו . סברתי לתומי כי מרכז עיסוקו הוא בצפייה בסרטים מצוירים בטלוויזיה. הרמתי את ראשי באיטיות, ושתקתי. העדפתי לעשות כן, שכן הייתי מעט נבוך התבוננתי בילד , והנה הוא עדיין ממתין לתגובתי. ואם הוא ציפה לתגובה, הרי אין לי תשובה פשוטה, שאוכל לשלוף מן השרוול. מה הוא מסוגל לדעת או יכול להבין: מה ההבדל בין משפחה רגילה ונורמאלית לבין משפחות אחרות ? ולמה דווקא המונח ' רגיל' קשור למשפחה ? ושוב הרהרתי: מה מטריד את בני ? למה הוא פנה אלי בשאלה ? מה פתאום הוא מעלה בעייה שכזאת ? כך חשבתי בשניות הראשונות, אך לאחר מכן פתחתי את הפה והחלטתי להשיב לו: '"אנחנו , למשל, ... משפחה נורמאלית".' התשובה נאמרה תוך כדי שיגרה. לאחר מכן, כאשר חשבתי על תוכנה, הבנתי שהיא לא מתאימה להבנתו של הילד. היא לא משתלבת עם עולם הגיבורים שהוא צופה בהן במרקע הטלביזיה: דמויות של בעלי כוחות עילאיים, הנוטלים חלק במאבק בין הטובים לבין הרעים ומצליחים למנוע עוולות בעולם הזה ואסונות בכדור הארץ. שנייה לאחר מכן, עבר במוחי מה באמת רציתי להשיב לילד, אבל זה היה כבר מאוחר מדי. משפחה נורמאלית ? אני לא בטוח שאני יודע למה הכוונה. אבל אני סבור שאני כן יודע מה מתרחש במשפחה שכזאת. 'במשפחה נורמאלית''' יש אבא ואימא, יש גם ילדים. ביניהם יש יותר מקשר ביולוגי בין הורים לבניהם ובין הבנים – בינם לבין עצמם. ' תענוג הוא לצפות בתהליך חייהם של השותפים למשפחה וכיצד הם מתפתחים.' במשפחה עובדים, לומדים, משחקים ומשוחחים ביחד – פחות או יותר. לפעמים הכול מתבצע ביחד : בסעודה, בדרך כלל בערב, בה יושבים בני המשפחה על יד השולחן, בעת יציאה לטיול ביחד או אפילו בעת ציפייה בסרט. בחופשות אנו נוהגים לצאת – יחד - לשפת הים או להרים. בכל מקרה, כאשר יוצאים יחד מחוץ לבית זו הזדמנות טובה להיות במשפחה במשפחה רגילה יש די הזדמנויות לשמחות משותפות. קיימות גם תופעות שאינן מקובלות ואינך יכול תמיד להגיב לפי מצב הרוח. במשפחה רגילה לוקחים "נשימה" והכול עובר – כמו היום שבא לאחר הלילה. אפילו אם קורה אירוע כואב, החיים שלך אינם אבודים. יש עתיד, יהיה עתיד יותר טוב אי פעם יהיה עתיד עוד יותר טוב.. אחר כך חשבתי, איך ניתן להתבונן בחיי המשפחה - עבורי, לא עבור בני, על מנת לתת לו תשובה . ובכן, החלטתי לצפות בתמונות ישנות, של "משפחה אחת", אלו המצויות בטווח הראיה שלי: תמונות מקומטות בשוליים, אפורות וצהובות. הן נשמרו היטב. היום מוכרים כאלה ב"שוק הפשפשים". התמונות מעלות זיכרונות עד ששוב נגנזות במגירות. אומרים כי תמונה מקפיאה את החיות של המצולמים בה. הדמויות נלכדות בה בתמונה נצחית עבורי התמונות מייצגות את החיים כפי שהיו פעם. פעם, כאשר היית יושב מול הצלם היית לובש את הבגדים הטובים ביותר. יש בזה מעיין העמדת פנים מול העדשה. אין ברשותי צילומים מקוריים, הגיעו אלי העתקים באמצעות הדואר האלקטרוני.. הדפסתי אותן על נייר לבן – לא יכולתי לחוש במימושן את המימד הזמן. עם זאת, הצפייה בתמונות אפשרו לי לכתוב את הספר : סיפורה של משפחה רגילה, אז איפה אני מתחיל ? [[קובץ:Una famiglia normale.JPG|350px|thumb|ימין|'צילום של גבר צעיר ואשה צעירה' - רומא, 22 מאי 1927: אנה טראצ'ינה ואת לואיג 'י ונטורה ביום הכלולות. ]] השולחן שלי פנוי מכל נייר. רק התמונות מונחות עליו. אני מנסה לעשות סדר. לרגע אני מדמה את עצמי למדען אשר צריך למיין את התמונות לפי סדר כל שהוא. אבל, לאור צפייה בתמונה עולות בי מחשבות באופן פתאומי, ואז, גם אני חסר סבלנות ומתקשה לכתוב הכול בצורה מסודרת. אני מתפתה לשמור על האקראיות בבחירת התמונות. מפעם לפעם נשלוף אחת כמו ב"לוטו." לא נדע מה קרה למשפחה קודם לצילום התמונה שומי אוחז בה, ולא לאחר מכן – יש תמונה לפני ואלמד ממנה מה שאפשר, ללא תלות בתמונות האחרות. החיים אינם ב"קו-ישר" ולכן אין הכרח בסדר לצפייה בתמונות – העיקר יש תמיד מבט קדימה – לעתיד. נדמה לעצמנו שהגענו למדבר, לשממה, ואנו בצומת דרכים, לא נבחין מנין ולאן מובילה הדרכים שבצומת. פתאום נצפה בנפילת מטאור, נוצרת מהמורה, בולעת את כל מה שהיה בתחום נפילתה. היא לא מתחשבת במה שהיה על הקרקע בעבר. עכשיו, אין לנו אפילו נקודת מוצא. הסיפור שלי קצת יותר מסובך ולא אוכל להרשות לעצמי לנהוג כך.אם כך יהיה עלי לנהוג אחרת, גם אם זה לא יהיה לפי הרגשות שלי. יהיה עלי לחוש מה התמונות יביעו. לא אוכל לשלוף את התמונות באופן אקראי. אז נתחיל עם צילום ששלפתי באופן אקראי.., ראו לדוגמא את התמונה משמאל גבר ואישה, הם יפהפיים, היופי הוא לא רק בתכונות האישיות ובמימדי הגוף, היופי עולה גם מהתמונה הבהירה. הוא : הגבר - שיער כהה עם סלסול טבעי קל, מצח גבוה גדול, נראה שהיה חשוב לו להציג חזות נחושה, הלחיים מגולחות היטב, שפתיים מלאות, תוך הצגת חיוך שאולי יחזיק מעמד, בהתחשב בחגיגיות של הרגע – החתונה - . הוא לבוש חולצה לבנה עם צווארון כפול - הכול תואם, גם ללא עניבה הוא נראה ללא דופי. היא: הרעיה - במבט ראשון, חיוך מתון, משפתיה מתגלות שורה של שיניים, היא בהירה כמו השמלה שעליה , עם עיטור פרחוני על הכתף. מבט שני מציג שער קצר, ממש מתחת לאוזן, מעט גלי ונחתך באופן חד מתחת לאוזן. התספורת הזכירה לי כוכב קולנוע בסרט אילם, באולפן הוליבודי, בזמן שטרם היה פסקול לסרט ורק הפסנתר או תזמורת ניגנה. הוא והיא: ללא נשיקה וללא חיוך, הרגשות עדיין נשלטים על ידי תחושה של צניעות. המטרה לא להיכשל מול המטרה – הצלם והתמונה שתישאר לעד - אפילו ביום שהוא החשוב ביותר בחיים, באמת. אבל ראשי שני הצעירים מוטות בקלות זה לקראת זה רק כדי לגעת, על מנת להכריז בפני עולם ומלואו כי מעתה הם ילכו ביחד. עכשיו כל החיים לפניהם. ההורים משפחת טראצ'ינה משפחת טראצ'ינה מוצא המשפחה הוא מהעיר טראצ'ינה (Terracina) בחופה המערבי של איטליה, בין רומא לבין נפולי . בזמן השלטון הספרדי במאה ה-15 גורשו היהודים תושבי העיר: חלקם עברו לרומא - ל"מדינת הכנסייה אך הרוב העדיפו לעבור לצפון איטליה. ראו גם רבי משה מטראצ'ינה 350px|thumb|ימין|משפחת טראצ'ינה 350px|thumb|ימין|צילום הכתובה, עם השמות העבריים של בני הזוג תמונה, לכאורה עם מעט חלודה, נבחין בשני גוונים: כמו באלבומים הישנים, היקרים לנו . נראה התמונה נחתכה בחלקה התחתון. יש להיזהר בבחירת הרקע לצילום, אין לכלול בו פרטים מיותרים:קערות חרסינה, אגרטלי קריסטל, מפיות תחרה שברירית כמו קורי עכביש. תמונה קבוצתית: בני המשפחה מתקבצים סביב הזוג הטרי, לא כל הנוכחים בחדר, כמובן. יש להניח שהיו עוד צופים בתמונה, מלבד הצלם. גם הם צפו בזוג הצעיר. לא ניתן היה לתפוס את כולם בתמונה אחת. אבל למען העתיד די בתמונה זו: בה נראה את האיחוד בין שתי המשפחות. היום, הם התכנסו ביחד לחגוג חתונה כפי שכל אחד מאיתנו עשה. כך מקובל מאות בשנים לעשות את הטקס. הלוואי והייתי שם. לכשעצמי, הייתי צופה מהטקס מהפינה. אמנם הייתי אורח לא קרוא אבל לא הייתי מפגין את נוכחותי בו. הייתי שומע את דברי הרב, עורך הקידושין, כיצד הוא הנחה את החתן להניח את הטבעת על אצבע הכלה. מאזין ל"שבע הברכות", שומע את התנפצות הכוס , את קריאת הכתובה והברכה של ההורים לזוג הצעיר על-ידי נשיאת הכפים על ראשם (כמנהג יהודי איטליה) – וכך החל סיפור חדש. כבר. הייתה לכם הזדמנות להכיר את משפחת טראצ'ינה, המשפחה של אנה. אנשים טובים שהיו מסורים לעבודתם, נמרצים וחסכוניים, אנשים שמרניים שבמשך דורות רק לעיתים רחוקות החליפו מקצוע או מקום מגורים. יהודים שומרי מסורת, אבל לא בצורה קפדנית מידי, כיבדו את השבת, חגגו את חג הפסח, שמרו בבית על כשרות – לפי הכללים המקובלים במסורת יהודי רומא. הם היו יהודים ספוגים בתרבות האיטלקית, היו שותפים בתחייה האיטלקית בסוף המאה ה-19, תחייה אשר הביאה לאיחוד איטליה ולהקמתה המדינה האיטלקית. הם תרמו יותר מאחרים היות והיציאה מהגטו של רומא באה בעת התהוות איחוד איטליה . הם זכו להיות אזרחי המדינה החדשה. הם אך כונו בפי שכניהם הלא-יהודים - "המתבוללים" - כנראה לא מלה יפה מעט על המשפחה ועל הרב משה מטראצ'ינה ראו כאן http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/Mose_Terracina ג'יאקומו אביה של אנה 350px|thumb|ימין|מעטפת הפירמה של ג'יוקומו ג'יאקומו אביו היה: David Salom Terracina ואימו Anna Campagnano . הוא נפטר בשנת 1929 הוא אביה של אנה, בן למעלה משישים שנה. כאשר הוא נולד רומא עדיין לא הוקמה המדינה האיטלקית. הוא לא היה נוכח באירוע המכונן של המדינה החדשה "הפריצה דרך פורטה-פיה" Porta Pia הוא שער בחומת רומא העתיקה, ששרידיו נשמרו עד היום. בקרבת השער ישנה פרצה המכונה "פרצת פורטה פיה" - דרכה פרצו ביום 20 בספטמבר 1870 חילי צבא ממלכת איטליה וכבשו את רומא על מנת להפכה לבירת ממלכת איטליה המאוחדת הוא היה עדיין ילד קטן. במשך שנים היה לו חנות ברחוב הרומאי הידוע : via del Tritone לא רחוק מהמזרקה המפורסמת : Fontana di Trevi – במרכזה של העיר המכונה "הנצחית". עיסוקו היה, כמו יהודים רבים, מכירת גלנטריה: לבנים, גופיות, צעיפים, מטפחות וחולצות לפי מידה. ראו משאל תמונה ממעטפה של הפירמה בינתיים העולם השתנה – גם איטליה ורומא היו לאחרות. אך הוא שמר על ההומור העדין שלו למרות שינוי הזמנים. ג'וליה האימא של אנה ג 'וליה, רעייתו והאימא של אנה – גיבורת סיפורנו, הייתה צעירה ממנו בשנים אחדות. הביוגרפיה שלה כרוכה בקורטוב של אקזוטיות. היא נולדה באלכסנדריה במצרים. שם הוריה: Leone Consolo e Anna Trevi, שניהם ילידי העיר אנקונה. הם עברו לגור לאחר פתיחתה של תעלת סואץ, שם ציפו שמזלם יאיר להם. שנים אחדות לאחר מכן הוא חזר, בלי ממון רב, אבל עם גאוות שייכות למדינה החדשה שקמה – איטליה המאוחדת. הוא היה מלא ההתלהבות וחום. . ג'וליה עבדה כמורה בבית ספר ציבורי. משפחת ונטורה 350px|thumb|ימין| עכשיו הגיע העת להכיר גם את משפחת ונטורה, המשפחה של לואיג 'י. יהודים. היהודים של טוסקנה, עתה הגענו אליהם. ממשפחת ונטורה נעשה הכרה, לפחות עם האבא. ברשותנו תמונה נאה, מהסוג שמקובל להציג ב"קומה הראשונה" - "primo piano" מונח באיטלקית המתאר את מראות מוסדות השלטון. הוא מותיר בנו רושם מיוחד בהיותו גבר מיוחד : מצח רחב, עיניים חודרות, שפם, גומות גדולות משני צידי הפנים, המסתירות את הפה. אדם אלגנטי ובעל סגנון. הסיגר מראה על תעוזה, ולמרות השיער, הדליל למדי, הוא מפגין נוכחות מרשימה. שמו ארטורו. הדודים שלו נקראו על שם ערים באיטליה: פלרמו, מילאנו, טורינו ואמיליה, מחווה ל:Risorgimento - התנועה שהביאה לאיחוד איטליה. היה גם איש עסקים טוב, בעל חנות לביגוד איכותי. בכל יום שאלוקים נתן לו לחיות היה פותח את החנות שלו ב:Borgo Stretto, הרחוב האלגנטי של פיזה, עד עצם היום הזה. ברחוב בו עדיין עומד על תילו הבית בו נולד איש המדע גליליאו. היה לו עסק מצליח בעיר, בעלת אוכלוסייה מהמעמד הבינוני. וכמובן, נפגוש את האימא שלו, אנג'ליקה, בת למשפחת באסני. אישה יפה בת העיר ליבורנו. נבחין בעיניה הפקוחות לרווחה ומבט חולמני מעט , השפתיים מבטאות חיוכים נדירים, שערה אסוף מאחורי צווארה. לואיג'י אינו זוכר אותה, היא נפטרה כשהיה בן שנתיים. האישה שתטפל בו הייתה מנהלת משק הבית Maria Bertelli, אשר ניהלה את הבית לאחר מותה של האם. היא הקפידה בהלכות הבית, לא נעלם ממנה דבר. היא ידעה היכן מונח כל דבר בבית. היא גם העריפה חיבה לבני-המשפחה. היא חרדה לשלמה של אבי המשפחה. כינו אותה : מריאטה או בקיצור “Tetta”. ללא הנהגתה לא נעשה דבר בבית. היא ראתה הכל, שמעה הכל והכל עשו כדבריה. על משפחת ונטורה או במקורות היסטוריים "וֵינְטוּ‏רָ‏א" ראו כאן :http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/Ventura_family המשפחה המורחבת המשפחה המורחבת כללה את שתי האחיות של אבא ושלושה האחים של אימא. נהגנו לכנות אותם בשמות הפרטיים בתוספת הכינוי "דוד" הוא: zio באיטלקית. האחיות הגדולות של אבא הן: # Gulia Ester Ventura - הבת הבכורה נישאה ל:Elbano Raba להם היו שני בנים: Rina Elvira Raba ו-Piero Raba . לברונו ורינה ונטורה היו שני ילדים: דניאל ודניאלה. לדניאל בן מנישואין עם ריטה חיון ושמו עמנואל ושלשה ילדים מנישואין עם אילנה כחלון: הילה, דרור ושני. לדניאלה - שני ילדים: דריו ולאונרדו מנישואין ל: Elyasy Mehdy . # Ida Ventura - היו לה שני בנים: ברוך ויואל. לברוך שלושה ילדים:תמרה, דניאל ועמנואל ליואל חמישה ילדים: עדנה-אידה, זאב-מיכאל, רינה-חנה, יהודית-מיכל וגילה-הדסה. האחים של אימא הם: # Vittorio Terracina - חי עם קתולית, לא נישא ולא היה להם ילדים. # Fernando Terracina - היה לו שני ילדים : Giacomo שלא נישא ולא היה לו ילדים ו-Paola שלה שני ילדים: Sivio ו-Carla. # Aldo Manilio Terracina היה האח הקטן. רעייתו :Velia Tagliacozzo ילידת נאפולי. להם שני ילדים: Sergio ו-Adriana Rina. לסרג'ו שני ילדים: עמנואל וסוזנה - הגרה בטורינו. לאדריאנה בת: Julie Malca Weininger. קובץ:Zio_elbano_e_zia_gulia.jpg|Zio Elbano e Zia Gulia and their sons קובץ:Izia_ida_e_zio_giorgioi_com_shula.jpg|Zia Ida e Zio Giorgio com_Shula קובץ:Zio_fernanado_e_zia_gabriela.jpg|Zio_fernando e Zia_Gabriela קובץ:Zia velia e sons.jpg|Zia Velia e sons קובץ:Adriana_con_parent.jpg|Adriana_con_parents קובץ:Diena Family.jpg|Diena Family in visit in Israel ועכשיו נבנה את המשפחה, בשלבים כמו בהכנת הבצק עד לאפיית הפת משפחת ונטורה הזוג הצעיר 350px|thumb|ימין|. ירח הדבש: אנו לא בעידן טיסה לאיים המלדיביים (בדרום האוקיאנוס ההודי), גם לא עורכים שייט על נהר הנילוס במצרים, סיור בערים איטלקיות אחרות הוא מספיק בתור טיול ראשון לזוג צעיר. אפילו טיול כזה הוא לוקסוס, שמשפחות רבות לא יכלו להגשים. הם היו ברי-מזל. בטריאסטה, נמל על שפת הים האדריאטי, הם מצטלמים ברציף. ברקע אוניה עוגנת, האוויר עכור - חשים בריחוק של הזוג הצעיר מביתו חשים במעט נוסטלגיה. הצילום בפירנצה שונה, יום שטוף שמש בכיכר המרכזית בעיר:piazza della Signoria. הצילום על רקע בניין העיריה: Palazzo Vecchio. הרקע הוא דומיננטי. הזוג הצעיר אינו ניכר בתמונה. כאילו מוטל צל על עתידם. הוא מחפה על הרגשות שלהם. הם באמת זוג יפה: גבוה, רזה, ואלגנטי. הם נשענים על המעקה, הסוגר על הפסל נפטון, שתושבי פירנצה נוהגים לכנות אותו : Biancone (המלבין), על-שם לובן השיש, שאולי חבל שנוצל ליצירת הפסל. הם מפנים מבטם לעבר : il loggiato degli Uffizi - אולי בטרם ביקרו בה. האל היווני ואפילו האריה (סימלה של העיר פירנצה) בצד ימין, נראים נבוכים, כאלו בוחנים את הגורל המחכה לזוג הצעיר. אבל זה, כמובן, מוטל בספק: זו רק תחושה שלי, כי אני הטלתי מבט לרגע תצלום זה. עתה, הגורל הממתין להם הוא מוצק, מאובטח, הבנוי ממרכיבים של תשוקה אחריות. המשפחה, העבודה, ולאחר מכן הילדים, כמובן הילדים על רעייתו, אנה 650px|thumb|מרכז|תמונה של הדודה וליה טרצ'ינה לבית טליאקוצ'ו - התקבל מבתה אדריאנה 350px|thumb|ימין| אנה, מה אנו יודעים עליה ? למעשה, לא מעט . אנה נולדה ברומא, ביום 6 באוגוסט 1900. היא הייתה הבת היחידה בבית טרצ'ינה, שכלל שלושה אחים, שנים גדולים ממנה: Vittorio ו- Fernando הוא היה מהנדס, אשר עסק בין השאר בייצוב בתים שנבנו על אדמה לא יציבה ברומא. על פי רעיון שלו יוצב המגדל הנטוי בפיזה ואח אחד קטן יותר Aldo. היא למדה בבית הספר לבנות Regina di Savoia. בספטמבר 1918, בעת הלחימה בתעלות (כינוי למלחמת העולם הראשונה), היא סיימה את הלימודים והייתה מורה בגן-ילדים ( "maestra di “giardino d’infanzia). היו לה ציונים טובים:ציון 9 מתוך 10 בדידקטיקה, 10 מתוך 10 בעבודה מעשית. בעקביות היא הלכה בדרכה של אמה, ג'וליה, שהיו לה כבר 37 שנות ותק בהוראה. היא תמיד ידעה כי תהיה מורה. היא בחרה להיות מוקפת בילדים, מוקדם ככל האפשר, גם כאשר היא תקים את ביתה. היא ידעה היטב כי אין דבר יפה יותר מאשר לחנך ילדים, לטפל בהם ולראות אותם גדלים מיום ליום. לאחר שנים היא הצטרפה לסגל המורים של בית הספר היהודי, אשר נפתח בשנת 1925, Vittorio Polacco, שהוקם כבר מחוץ לתחומי הגטו של רומא היום בית הספר נמצא באזור הגטו לשעבר. מה עוד? החיים אינם כוללים רק מועדים שיש לזכור אותם. החיים הם מכלול של מאווים, העדפות, רצונות וכישורים. כל דבר מתבטא באישיות, ובאופי ונוצר סיפור אישי המתאר את דרכו של האדם. אנה, למשל, אהבה מוזיקה, ניגנה היטב בפסנתר. אנה, נהנתה לקרוא שירה . היא הכירה את :le terzine di Dante ma anche i sonetti romaneschi di Belli e Trilussa…. יצירות מופת בספרות האיטלקית אנה בישלה אוכל פשוט אך טוב. היא למדה זאת מאמא שלה. מנה לא הגיעה לשולחן מוכנה. תמיד היה צריך להוסיף מעט מלח. בטרם נישאה, בעלה המיועד הוזמן לסעוד בביתה. הוא טעם מהמרק וכאשר נאמר לו כי אנה בישלה אותו, יש אומרים, שאז נפל הפור - הוא בחר בה לכלתו. זה נשמע כמו אחד הסיפורים הנדושים. בקיצור, בסוף הארוחה, הוא נוכח לדעת כי מדובר במשפחה נחמדה, נתן חיוך וחש שהוא יכול לחוש בקרבה אליהם. אבל אני נוטה לחשוב שכדי לכבוש את ליבו של לואיג'י, אנה הכינה מרק ראוי לשמו ולא סתם מעדן (manicaretto). ומה עם לואיג'י ? 350px|thumb|ימין| אפשר לכתוב דברים אחדים עם על לואיג'י. שמו היהודי היה יצחק (מרדכי) , זהו שם תנ"כי, וכך גם נקרא סבו. לואיג'י היה בן גילה של אנה. הוא נולד באותה שנה, מוקדם יותר, ביום 17 בינואר, שניהם נולדו בשנה הראשונה למאה ה-20. הוא נולד ברחוב הנושק לנהר ארנו : Lungarno Regio 23. הוא גדל ללא אמא, אשר נפטרה היותו בן 6, כאשר שתי אחיותיו הגדולות :Ida Diena ו-Julia Raba הקדישו לו אהבה ותשומת לב. הן לא חסכו מעצמם, על מנת לאפשר לו לימודים והוא מצידו יגמול להן בעתיד. מקצועות הבחירה שלו היו שונים מאלה שנבחרו על-ידי סטודנטים יהודים. האחרונים, היו פונים ללימודי ספרות, פילוסופיה והיסטוריה. ואילו לואיג'י עסק ב"לוח היסודות הכימיים", בתצפיות מיקרוסקופיות בממצאים ביולוגיים, מיון תצפיות בטבע ובמעבדה - הכול במטרה ללמוד את נפלאות הטבע. עם זאת, לואיג'י לא התפעל מהמדעים המדויקים, אך התרשם די מהסדר והארגון בטבע. הוא סיים את לימודיו במקצועות הכימיה והרוקחות באוניברסיטה של פיזה. ואז, מבלי לבזבז זמן, החל לחפש עבודה, פנה למעבידים רבים וחלק מהדלתות נפתחו לפניו. לואיג'י הכיר בכישוריו: חרוץ, מוכשר ונחוש. כאשר הבחין כי עבודה קשה בפניו, הוא לא ויתר וניסה למצוא פתרון. אם מצא שקשה לו להתמודד עם התופעה שפגש בה, הוא ניסה לאתר מהלך טוב יותר על מנת להתמודד עימה. הוא גם ידע היטב כי פתרון הנראה טוב ממבט ראשון הוא לא בהכרח המשביע רצון ויש להתאמץ להגיע לתוצאה טובה יותר. משרתו הראשונה הייתה בבית חרושת לייצור סוכר בבולוניה. לאחר זמן מה, בשנת 1924, הוא החל ללמד טכנולוגיה כימית באקדמיה הימית הצבאית בליבורנו. היה זה צעדו הראשוני במעגל הפעילות והתעסוקה. אכן, הבריות מהרהרות, האם ניצלו את ההזדמנויות שהיו עשויות להביא לנו תועלת בעבר בהתאם ליכולות, כישרונות עצמת האתגר. אם האדם יתבונן למה שקרה בעבר, הוא עלול לחשוש כי הפסיד משהו. לעיתים, יבחן זאת בתבונה ויקפיד לשמור על מקום עבודתו הנוכחי, לכל היותר יצעד קדימה אט אט. כעבור שנתיים לאויג'י עבר ללמד, כמובן, את מקצועו : כימיה, באקדמיה הימית בעיר הנמל Civitavecchia. היא לא השאירה בו זיכרונות או רשמים. אבל בה הוא יעשה צעד חשוב, אשר ישפיע על כל חייו. עיר הנמל הייתה קרובה לרומא. בתור אדם צעיר הוא נסע מבקר בה. הוא גם בא בין כתלי בית הכנסת בעיר הבירה, שם הוא פגש בחברי הקהילה ונשם את האווירה של יהדות רומא העתיקה. וכך המורה צעיר לכימיה פגש מורה צעירה בבית הספר העממי , אשר תוך זמן קצר תהיה רעייתו, בת זוגתו לחיים. המשפחה 350px|thumb|ימין|שליט איטליה מוסוליני בנאום כיכרות - ב"ככר ונציה" ברומא - המקור:הויקיפדיה העברית נגיד זאת בדרך הבאה: אין זה סיפור רגיל, גם לא פרק בהיסטוריה שאנו מכריזים על הופעתו. אין כאן עלילה, עכשיו נגיע לתיאור חייה של משפחה נורמאלית - שחיי את השגרה בהתאם למקובל. אכן, עוד נגיע לעלילה המרכזית. אבל כדי להבין אותה עלינו להכיר איך היא התחילה. נתבונן במתרחש בין ארבע קירות של הדירה, אשר שני זוגות עיניים צופות בהם מיידי יום ביומו. נראה את העבודה הקשה של משק הבית, ונאזין גם לקולות של הילדים. למטרה זו, אתה צריך לפתוח את חלונות הבית. ואז תאזין גם לקולות מהמצעדים והנאומים (ראו תמונה) מדובר בימי איטליה הפשיסטית, כאשר שליטה מוסוליני נהג לנאום במצעדי תומכיו ובכיכרות ציבוריות ודבריו הועברו באמצעות הרדיו ורמקולים לכיכרות בכל רחבי איטליה אז, פתח את החלון ותחוש את האווירה. עכשיו אנו נרחיב את מסגרת סיפורנו. כמו שאנו נוהגים להתבונן באמצעות תוכנת "Google Earth". נעיף מבט על היקום מנקודת ראות לווין. נזיז את ה"עכבר" ותחילה נתבונן בגגות של בתי הכרך. עוד הקשה נראה את העיר כולה, עוד-אחד : המחוז , המדינה ולבסוף את היבשת כולה. נעבור מהזוג צעיר שזה עתה התחתן אל העם שהוא שוכן בקרבו, אנו בעידן של איטליה של מוסוליני, השנה החמישית לשלטון הפשיזם באיטליה הם עלו לשלטון בשנת 1922 . מכאן נתבונן בתופעה המפתיעה, איך השלטון החדש, משטר טוטליטרי של רודן, התקבל ללא הרהורים. מפתיע לראות איך הוא חדר לנשמת העם הנאיבי של איטליה. ה: Duce הכינוי של הרודן הפשיסטי בניטו מוסוליני שבה את ההמונים בהבטחות על אימפריה רומית חדשה שתקום במאה ה-20. ובעיקר, השלטון החדש בישר, שלא יצטרכו יותר להדק את החגורות (הימים ימי אבטלה ומחסור). בשנת 1927 התרחשו התפתחויות נוספות : הוקמה עוד דיקטטורה (גרמניה) ועוד אחת (ספרד). כאשר אני כותב "יותר" הכוונה לומר כי במציאות היה זה בתהליך של הצלחה. עכשיו החלה לפעול במימשל האיטלקי "המועצה המיוחדת להגנה על המדינה" והמשטרה החשאית l’Ovra The Organizzazione per la Vigilanza e la Repressione dell'Antifascismo שתפקידה היה לדכא כל פעילות אנטי-פשיסטית, בפועל הם פעלו נגד מפלגות הפועלים והמפלגה הקומוניסטית. חבריה איתרו, עקבוו, עצרו ופגעו את אלה שכינו בתור על-ידם בתור " בוגדים במולדת". והמשטרה החשאית פעלה בעזרת רשת מלשינים. היא לא בלטה בציבור , אבל היא הורגשה היטב מתחת לפני השטח. לא מפליא כי שמה של המשטרה החשאית l’Ovra היה מתחרז עם המונח תמנון Piovra. ביום 6 בפברואר 1927 , חודשים אחדים לפני החתונה של אנה ולואיג'י, פורסם חוק חדש מטעם השלטון: בצו פוטרו עובדי מדינה אשר הביעו "דעות שהיו נגד מדיניות השלטון החדש כפי שהובעו בהצהרות". אפשר היה לשער כי יהיה מי שיצא למחות על כך בכיכרות. האיטלקים לא הבחינו במה שקורה, ואם נוכחו לראות, עצמו עין והעדיפו להעמיד פנים כאילו לא ראו. היה להמום דברים אחרים לחשוב. די היה להם להתבונן במכוניות שהחלו לנוע עתה בחצי-האי, אמנם רק 150 אלף במספר. לא רצו לקלקל את התעמולה שהושמעה ברדיו על האובייקט אידיאלי "כבור" לשוטים - עבור משכילים מתנשאים, עם זאת המכוניות הדליקו את הדמיון של ההמון... אני מתפלא אם התיבה הנעה על גלגלים, עם שני אלומות אור בחזיתה לא נראתה כאליו הגיעה מכוכב אחר. אולי, לימים, עם חסכונות רבים, היא תינתן לרכישה אי פעם...מי יודע. מעל הכול, העם לא רצה יותר להתבונן אל העבר, הסבל, המרירות והחששות שהיו בגורלו עד עליית מוסולוני לשלטון נמאסו עליו: המלחמה, האינפלציה, שביתות, מהומות ברחובות, ולאחר מכן את הפוליטיקה, הפוליטיקה בכל מקום. זה מספיק, אולי עכשיו יבוא הקץ לכל זה. מעט על התקופה 350px|thumb|ימין|אופרטה איטלקית מספיק לעכשיו, אם תרצה, מחד גיסא, תוכל לנסות לשכוח מה שכתבתי, מאידך גיסא, אם תמשיך בקריאה, תוכל אפילו ליהנות מהקלילות הלא-צפויה של הנושא אותו אציג. אנו נמצאים בעידן בו נפגוש ב"חברה גבוהה": רעבה לשאננות, מחפשת הנאות, וזאת בתנאי שתוכל להרשות זאת לעצמה. אלו שנים בהם נחשפנו לראשונה לסרטים הכוללים פס-קול, האזנו ל"מוסיקה שחורה" – מזעזעת ומופרעת. מוזיקה שנוצרה על-ידי יוצאי אפריקה שגרו בארה"ב. Black music is a term encompassing music produced or inspired by black people. In the 20th century, this term has come to usually refer to the many music genres of African American music, especially in United States , אופרטות שכללו קטעי מחולות, בהן נראו בשפע רגלים עטופות בבדי משי מבריק בצבע של גווני הקפה. באותן השנים, הם רקדו, ככל שיכלו: ואלס וילנאי, גם טנגו ורקדו צ'רלסטון בטרוף חושים, תוך התאמת תנועות זרועות ורגליים, שלא לדבר על נענועי הבטן. הנשים, באותן השנים, התלבשו באלגנטיות ובאופן מודגש, שחשף את חמוקי גופן. החצאיות התרוממו מעט וחשפו רגלים לבנות. לראשם של הנשים היה כובע רחב שוליים עם נוצות מזדקרות. הנשים היו עטופות בפרוות שועל (ראו תמונה משמאל:מולן רוז'). בכרזות הפרסום הודגש היופי בתסרוקות, כמובן - לאלה שיכלו להרשות זאת לעצמם. הייתה תקווה שניתן להביט לעבר העתיד. העולם בהווה והמדינה האיטלקית היו ראויים לכך. לא עבר יום ללא גילוי או המצאת דבר חדש. הכול במטרה לעשות את החיים קלים יותר. בתקופה זו גילו את הפניצילין, החיסון נגד דיפטריה, אורות הניאון וכן את הקלטת. לא חלף יום ללא תרומה זוהרת של האומה האיטלקית: פרס נובל לספרות קבלה הסופרת Grazia Deledda - ילידת סרדיניה, אבל מעל לכל - אישה איטלקייה בשנת 1926 הוענק לה פרס נובל לספרות על "כתביה המצטיינים בנטייה אידאליסטית והמתארים בצורה פלסטית את חיי האי בו נולדה והדנים בבעיות אנושיות כלליות בחום ובעומק של רגשות" . או, הטייס אומברטו נובילה (Umberto Nobile) שטס מאירופה לאמריקה, מעל לקוטב הצפוני עם ספינת אויר,which may have been the first aircraft to reach the North Pole, and which was indisputably the first to fly across the polar ice cap from Europe to America. at 1928 . לא בטוח שכנופיות המחסלים של הפשיסטים האיטלקים העריצו אותו, את הטייס, שיצר שיא עולמי. בכל מקרה הם היו זקוקים לו. "האדם החדש" מושג שטבע הפשיזם כדי לתאר את בן האומה האיטלקית המתחדשת בוודאי לא אכזב את הדוצ'ה. בדממה יחסית, חלף גם "יום חמישי השחור" בוול סטריט, בו התמוטטה הבורסה בארצות הברית בשנת 1929, ושווי המניות קרס מהותית. המשבר כמעט ולא הטיל צל על כלכלת העולם. גם באיטליה שרו :"האם זה משבר ? האם זה משבר ? סיים את שק תפוחי אדמה במזווה, בצע שחיות אחדות בבריכה ותראה כי המשבר כבר הגיע לסיומו". ולא היה לנו ספקות, לגבי העתיד, לא היה צריך לחשוב על שינוי במגמת פניה של איטליה, למה היה עלינו לדאוג, עדיין לא הגיע העת לשינוי בכיוון החשיבה . ומה עם היהודים 350px|thumb|ימין|Margherita Sarfatti המקור:הארץ In the background is a letter written to her by Mussolini, in which he reprimands her for using his name and the name of Fascism to promote Novecento, the artistic movement she championed והיהודים ? איך זה היה להיות יהודי במשטר הפשיסטי ? קודם כל ננסה להעריך מה עבר בראשו של מוסוליני, אנשי צוותו וחברי הכנופיות שליוו את פעולותיו. למעשה, כלום. נושא היהודים לא היה בסדר היום. לא עלה על הדעת, כי במולדת החדשה, הגאה והמכובדת, שהיהודים היו שותפים פעילים בהקמתה, יכולה להיות קיימת "בעיה יהודית". עד לשנות ה-30, התאפיינה גישתו של מוסוליני אל היהודים במשפט "בעיית היהודים אינה קיימת באיטליה" האנציקלופדיה של השואה, הוצאת יד ושם וספריית פועלים, הערך "מוסוליני, בניטו", כרך ג' עמ' 679 - דברים ברוח זו צוטטו ממנו משיחותיו עם היטלר. ליהודים היה חלק אינטגראלי ביצירת איטליה המאוחדת. אישים ממוצא יהודי היו מצויים בין השרים, נבחרי הפרלמנט, סנטורים, אנשי ממשל בכירים ובדרגי הביצוע הממלכתיים. במלחמת העולם הראשונה ניתן היה למנות עשרות קצינים, גנרלים ואדמירלים יהודים שמילאו תפקידים בכירים. היהודים גם נטלו חלק, אחרי מלחמת העולם הראשונה, במהלכים שהביאו להקמת המדינה הפשיסטית. שלושה יהודים נהרגו, בימיה הראשונים של השלטון החדש, הם הוכרזו כגיבורים. רבים מהם היו בין 350 חברי המפלגה שהשתתפו ב"מצעד על רומא" "המצעד על רומא" הוא הכינוי שניתן לסדרת אירועים שהובילו לעלייתו של בניטו מוסוליני לשלטון באיטליה בין ה-27 באוקטובר ל-29 באוקטובר 1922. וכן הם היו בין שבע מאות החברים הראשונים שהצטרפו למפלגה הפשיסטית עם הקמתה. אישים יהודיים מפורסמים היו: אלדו פינצי, שר הפנים וחבר המועצה העליונה של המפלגה, Guido Jung - שר האוצר, Dante Almansi - מי שיהיה המפקח הכללי של המשטרה ו-Maurizio Rava שמונה לסגן המושל של לוב,הנצבי העליון לסומליה וגנרל במיליציה הפשיסטית. עמדות בעלות חשיבות ומלאות אחריות הוענקו ליהודים. ללא היסוס ומבלי שהיה בכך עניין מיוחד. האם נופתע בעתיד ?האם היה יסוד להפתעה ? בשלב זה מוסוליני עצמו אינו מתבייש בכך שיש לו פילגש יהודיה. אותו האיש, אשר יטביע לעתיד את הבושה של חקיקת חוקי הגזע - האוסרים מגע מדיני בין נוצרים לבין יהודים. מרגריטה צרפתי, היה שמה של היהודייה. עימה הוא טעם ממנעמי הגוף, שלימים אסר עליהם בחוקי הגזע. מרגריטה צרפתי (סרפטי ) Margherita Sarfattiחיה בשנים 1880-1961, פטרונית אמנות, עיתונאית, סופרת, אספנית, סוציאליסטית יהודיה-איטלקיה מאמר עליה באנגלית בעיתון הארץ. היא גם זכתה לכתוב את הביוגרפיה הרשמית של הדוצ'ה. עיתונאית, ששרתה אותו עד שנת 1939, וכתבה עליו מאמרי הלל בביטאון המפלגה הפשיסטית. יום אחד אכן הוא נטש אותה והיא ברחה לארגנטינה. אבל לעת עתה זה לא הטריד אותו, כאילו היה סגור בדלת-אמותיו. לא הייתה לו כל דאגה. מוסוליני, שהיה עיתונאי במקצועו, כתב בעיתון של המפלגה: Il Popolo d’Italia, עיתון בבעלות היהודי אליו יונה ( Elio Jona). הוא לא היסס להכריז: "באיטליה אין כל הבדל בין יהודים ללא יהודים." האם על היהודי היה לדאוג גם לשאר העם האיטלקי שסבל מהפשיזם. יהודי צריך לשמוח אם הוא נדרש להביע את דעתו או לשאת במאמץ. הוא מודה ומתלהב כמו זיקוקי מזרקות. הוא מודה על כך שהוא אזרח איטלקי, באימפריה העתידה של הדוצ'ה אשר הכריז: יהודים איטלקים, ציון החדשה (הכוונה לארץ ישראל) אינה רחוקה - היא כאן "בארץ היפה שלנו." היהודים במקום לדאוג היו צריכים להריע ולמחוא כפיים על כך שהם חיים באיטליה.... מוסוליני נפגש עם הרב של רומא. הרב הכריז, ללא כחל וסרק, שחור על גבי לבן: "הממשלה האיטלקית מעולם לא התכוונה לעשות, ולא תעשה איזה שהיא פעולה אנטישמית" . למעשה, למען האמת, הם מתחרטים על מעשים כאלה שנעשו בעבר. למרות שיש עמים שעדיין נוטים לשנוא לזרים, אולי זה מקובל אצלם, בפשיזם זה כבר לא יתרחש לעולם." ואכן היה כבוד לשלטון של מוסוליני. היהודים באיטליה האמינו לו בין השנים 1928 - 1933 והצטרפו למסיבה. אופורטוניזם של פחד, בהחלט, אבל גם השלמה והסכמה לשלטון החדש. בסופו של דבר, כמעט חמשת אלפים, יותר מעשרה אחוז של האוכלוסייה היהודית האיטלקית הצטרפו למהלכים של המפלגה הפשיסטית. וזה היה הדבר הנורמאלי, וההגיוני לעשות . כך היה באיטליה - במציאות החדשה. בן תורה ימין|ממוזער|350px| ההקדשה שכתב ג'ורג'ו רויפר ללואיג'י (בן-תורה)- הקש לקריאה ברורה יותר ימין|ממוזער|350px|התודה על הספר) בין היהודים שהאמינו לשליט החדש היה גם הוא, לואיג'י. הוא היה צעיר מדי מכדי לקחת חלק ב"מלחמת חפירות" מלחמת חפירות היא סוג של לוחמה שבה ניצבים שני כוחות זה מול זה משני צדיו של קו חזית, כאשר כל צד מחזיק קו מגננה ארוך מול יריבו - ללא הכרעה, זמן רב, היא מלחמת העולם הראשונה. אבל בשנים לאחר המלחמה, הוא הצטרף ל:Fasci italiani di combattimento - תנועה פוליטית שנוסדה על-ידי מוסוליני במילאנו בשנת 1919. לואיג'י אפילו היה שותף ב"מצעד על רומא". אמנם זה נראה מוזר, קשה לראות כיצד הוא והפשיזם מצאו שפה משותפת. נדמה שהוא התייחס לכך בתור סטודנט, שלא היו לו מחויבות רבות, ונענה להצעה המפתה לנסוע ברכבת (אולי אפילו המחלקה ראשונה) לעיר הבירה רומא. הוא חשב לעצמו, איך אוותר על הזדמנות כזו ? לא כל יום צעיר מטוסקנה יכול לנסוע חינם לרומא - עיר הנצח ! דומה כי לא היו אשליות באשר למציאות. במובן מסוים גם היה ללא דעות מגובשות, אבל הושפע מכל התבטאות לאומית. הוא היה תחת השפעת נאומי הדוצ'ה, שליט איטליה, בניטו מוסוליני, אשר ביטא בדבריו את כוחם של עצמת הרובים ה- moschetto - (היה בשימוש במלחמה), חזון האימפריה הרומאית, מקומה של רומא עיר הנצח ואמונה בהשגחה עליונה. בראשית ימי הפשיזם ללואיג'י היו עדין אי אלו תקוות על מוסוליני, כמו לרוב האיטלקים. התקווה, שגם התגשמה, כי יצליח לשקם את איטליה על בעיותיה הקשות: אבטלה ועוני באמצעות המשטר טוטליטארי. אחרי ששקל בדעתו, העדיף להמשיך לחיות בשלווה ולהתמיד בלימודיו וכי מה לו ולדמוקרטיה נוסח צרפת. הוא כן מצא עניין בארץ ישראל. עבורו, היה זה חלום, אתגר לחלוצים. אנשים המוכנים לעזוב משכן בטוח וללכת למקום בו הלב והראש חפץ - בו נמצאים צעירים כמוהו. בערבים , עדיין בהיותו בבית אבא בפיזה , שוחח על כך עם ידידו ג'יורג'ו רויפר (George Roifer). עימו הוא חלם על הארץ. רויפר היה יליד רומניה וגר עתה בפיזה. היה לו כישרון לנאום עד שאמרו עליו כי בכוחו הרטורי היה יכול להניע הרים. הוא גרם התלהבות לאנשים ולעשות אותם אופטימיים. וכך נמנה על הנהגת תנועת ביתר באיטליה. הוא גם בא בקשרי נישואין עם משפחת ונטורה, כאשר נשא את בת-דודתו של לואיג'י :מטילדה באסנו מליבורנו. רויפר היה איש עסקים אמיד. הוא עסק במסחר עצים. הוא ייבא עצים מדרום אוסטריה, שם הוא החזיק בבעלותו יער . בשלב זה, בפיזה, הם פגשו רק שליחים מארץ ישראל, בדרך כלל עם אמצעים כספיים מוגבלים - אפילו לא הספיקו לכיסוי כלכלתם. הם באו מקיבוצים לעודד את העלייה לארץ. רויפר היה חבר של המנהיג הציוני זאב ז'בוטינסקי ולפעמים היה מביע דברים שאולי לא נעמו לאזנו של לואיג'י, אבל זה לא כל כך חשוב. עבודתו של רויפר הייתה כדוגמת סופר המכין חומר לקראת ספר שיכתוב בעתיד. יום אחד, ב-17 אפריל 1925,רויפר נתן ללאויג'י מתנה את הספר טארס בולבה ( Bulba Taras) רומן היסטורי מאת גוגול הרומן מתאר את מסעו של קוזק ושני בניו מקייב, העיר הגדולה, לערבות אוקראינה על מנת להצטרף למלחמת בני עמו, הקוזקים, בפולנים שכבשו את מולדתם. מוטיב חשוב של הרומן הוא הידידות בין השותפים למשימה הלאומית. יש להניח כי היה לרומן משמעות מיוחדת עבורם, אם כי קשה להגדירה. מעניין היה לדעת, או לראות, את תוכן הדפים, אשר עוררו בקרב שני החברים את הדמיון, הריגוש או חלום על אפשרות לפעולה דומה של יהודים כמו שעשו הקוזאקים. כאשר לואיג'י פתח את הספר, ראה בדף הראשון ההקדשה, בשפה עברית: "מזכרת לנצח לחברי בן תורה" (ראו לעיל). בן תורה, מה פתאום, רויפר סבר כי שם משפחתו של לואיג'י ונטורה הוא הגלגול האחרון של שמה העתיק של המשפחה. מן הסתם, בקרב יהודי ספרד נשמר שם המשפחה: בן תורה השערה זו נתמכת גם ממקורות אחרים. היה זה גם שם עם משמעות: בן תורה כלומר, בנים להלכה היהודית. ומתי יבוא לידי ביטוי השם החדש-ישן של המשפחה ? כאשר גיבורינו , לאויג'י, אינם כבר בחיים. שם המשפחה בן תורה יעלה מן העבר כאשר שאול, בנו, ירצה לסמן התחלה חדשה במולדת עם שורשים של עם עתיק: בשנת 1948, כאשר יערך מפקד האוכלוסין הראשון של מדינת ישראל, הוא יבקש כי בתעודת הזהות החדשה יירשם שם המשפחה העתיק: בן-תורה. עוד על המשפחה ושמה ראו כאן: http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/Ventura_family וזה, כבר נושא לפרק חדש, בחלקו האחרון של הספר ימים ראשונים 350px|thumb|ימין|לואיג'י נחזור לערימה של תמונות המשפחה, אותה הנחנו על השלחן בתחילת הכתיבה. מצאנו בערמה תמונה של לואיג' לבדו. כנראה צולמה זמן מה לפני החתונה, לא ידוע, כן או לא. בכל במקרה, בעיני הצופה, הוא משאיר רושם. הוא יפה, אלגנטי, גבר, אשר נשים וגברים מפנים אליו את מבטו. יש אליו אהדה טבעית. מבט בו, עשוי לעורר תקווה שיש בו כל מה שנדרש על מנת לעלות על הדרך הנכונה של החיים ואכן הוא עשה זאת. בפועל, יחד עם אנה הוא החליט כי את החיים המשותפים הם יחלו בעיר מילאנו. לא ברומא, העיר ממנה היא באה, לא בפיזה - ממנה הוא בא, הרחק מכולם: ההורים, קרובי המשפחה, ממקומות בהם עברה ילדותם ובהם התבגרו, הרחק מרגשות וזיכרונות העבר, אל העיר הנמצאת בלב הכלכלה של איטליה. מילאנו הייתה עיר מסחר ותעשייה חשובה באיטליה כבר באותם שנים. העיר בה עושים עסקים ונמצאת בה הצמרת הכלכלית, התעשיינים והמדענים. העיר שיש בה תצוגות של מוצרים חדשים, אשר יניבו תמורה למי שיזם אותם. בה ניתן להשיג קידום כלכלי בדרך טובה יותר מאשר רק להירשם כחבר במפלגת השלטון. משהו שיביא לו תגמולים מיוחדים, גם אם האמין שהוא זכאי להם או לא. לאחר שכבר נטל חלק ב"מצעד על רומא" היה יכול לפתוח אפיק חדש: מילאנו נמצאה מתאימה עבורו. ואכן, כאן לואיג'י יקדם את יוזמתו הראשונה. הוא יקים עסק . הוא בנה ומכר משדר רדיו, הפועל על גבישים, מכשיר המשמיע שידורים, שלא היה לו כל דמיון לטרנזיסטור של ימינו. באותם הימים, היה זה שיא הטכנולוגיה בשוק. הוא בחר במוצר מוצלח בתחום משגשג. האם העסק הצליח ? נראה שכן, אולי אפילו מעבר לציפיות. כך קורה לצעירים רבים, שהקימו משפחה, בתחילת הקריירה. הוא היה בתהליך של התפתחות במשק שהתייצב בהצלחה. הוא עבר את השנים בהם הוא נדרש ללמוד ולרכוש נסיון למועד בו יוכל לקטוף את הפירות; צעדים אשר יאפשרו לו המראה בעתיד. הוא התגורר בשכירות בשני מקומות במילאנו : via Podgora 10 ו-via Basana 1 ולאחר מכן צעד יפה קדימה והגיע לדירה משלו . הדירה במילאנו 350px|thumb|ימין|הבית ב:Via morosini Via Morosini 31 - כאן הוא רכש את דירתו הראשונה. ברובע מגורים, שקט ומכובד, לא במרכז העיר, לאזור הגיע ממרכז העיר חשמלית בתדירות רבה. נראה כי האזור היה מתאים למשכנן של משפחות מהמעמד הבינוני ויותר מכל, גם לאלו ממוצא יהודי, משום קרבתו לבית הכנסת המרכזי של יהודי מילאנו ב:via Guastalla. הבית היה ברחוב , רחב יחסית, אך שקט - ללא תנועה רבה. הסביבה הייתה שלווה , אולי בשל המספר המועט של החנויות שהיו בה. החניות היו מעבר ליפת הרחוב, ליד הבר בה נהג ללגום בבוקר אספרסו, כדי להתחיל את היום ברגל ימין. בין התמונות, גם אחת מבניין זה (ראו משמאל). היא בשחור-לבן, היא מציגה את מילאנו של אותם הימים. בעלת מראה מכובד, רחוב במצב תקין, עם אדני-פרחים על אדני החלונות. הבית הזכיר מעין דודה זקנה, שסביבה מעשה תחרה. היא צולמה מהמוסך, ששכן מול הבית, מכונית מציצה ממנו - זה סוג המכונית של אותם ימים. הדירה הייתה בקומה שלישית, בצד שמאל של הבית. בבית הייתה מעלית. כניסה נאה ומודרנית. הדירה עמדה בציפיות שיש למשפחה טובה מהמעמד הבינוני מבית מגורים. בזמנו, באיטליה, עדיין לא היו בתים רבים שבהם הופעלו מעלית והסקה מרכזית. בדירה ממולם התגוררו שכנים, שהיו שותפים למהלך חייהם. בה גרה משפחת אידה, אחותו. אשר נישאה לג'ורג'ו דיינה, חזן במקצועו. הוא חזר משירות בקהילה היהודית באי היווני רודוס אשר הייתה אז תחת שלטון איטלקי ומשפחת דיינה נסעה אליה לתקופת מה. מרודוס, בה השמש זורחת, הם חזרו העיר הערפילית - מילאנו. למען האמת, יש להניח כי לרכישת הדירות הייתה גם מטרה לקרב את המשפחות:ונטורה ודיינה ולחזק את הקשרים בין בני המשפחה על-ידי קיום שגרה משותפת. ואכן, לעיתים קרובות הם סעדו יחד בשבתות, כמובן שוחחו זה עם זה, לפני סעודות משותפות, עזרו האחד לשני במשק הבית ובניהם הלכו לבתי ספר במשותף ןאף בילו ביחד בעיר. ברחוב מורוזיני, החלו חיי הזוג הצעיר, אפשר לומר בשביעות רצון. והילדים הגיעו 350px|thumb|ימין|המכתב על הנכדה - מרים - מהסבא - ג'יאקומו 350px|thumb|ימין| - מרים במכונית FIAT Balilla - 1933 הם היו שבעי רצון, למשל, בהקשר לילדיהם. הבכור, למעשה הבכורה, יצאה לאוויר העולם כאשר אנה ולואיג'י עוד גרו בדירה שכורה, ביום 29 בפברואר 1928. היא הגיע לדירה החדשה, הפעם בבעלות הוריה, ברחוב מורוזיני . כאשר מרים נולדה, הסבא, האבא של אנה, ג'יאקומו, אשר לו כישרון לשירה, חיבר שיר לכבודה. הוא מובא בכתב ידו (ראו משמאל). נכתב בקליגרפיה עם העט האלגנטי, ברוגע וכלל סלסולים וקישוטים שנעשו בכישרון. Te contemplando, Miriam, ogni giorno, nella fotografia che meco porto, Alla bellezza della vita torno, Dimenticando ogni partito torto ובעברית: השיר במלואו כפי שתורגם על-ידי שאול, מתוך ספר הזיכרון לשולמית-מרים קרצנר לבית ונטורה (זה היה שמה המלא לאחר נישואי ליצחק קרצנר). אל נכדתי היקרה ! בהתבונני בך, מרים, בתצלומך תמיד צמוד אלי, אל יופי החיים אני חוזר בשוכחי כל עוול שנגרם לי. ואם בדיכאוני, משום המר גורל, משאלה בי לעזוב עולם זה אכזר, הכול אשכח, בגלל חיוך עינך. בגלל פניך היפים והעגולים. לבי נזכר באושר הטהור בהביטי אליך, צמודה לשד אימך מפרי בטנה כולה סיפוק ונחת. מאושרים יהיו תמיד חייך. ובהיר יהיה לעד - כל עתידך עם אביך ג'יג'י ואמך - נינה שלי. רומא 10 במאי 1928 ג'יקומו טירצ'ינה אין זאת יצירת מופת, אבל בוודאי נאמרה מכל הלב. מרים העניקה שמחה להורים הצעירים, עונג לסבים ולמשפחה המורחבת. בשנת 1939 הגיע שאול. הוא כבר לא זכה לתשבחות הסבא, שנפטר זמן קצר לאחר ששלח את ברכתו ל"נכדתו היקרה". אנה ולואיג'י נוכחו לדעת, כי הבאת ילד לאוויר העולם, אולי האירוע היחיד במינו, שיש להעניק לו חשיבות. שנים אחדות לאחר מכן, בשנת 1936, המשפחה מתרחבת, נולד בן נוסף, כפי שמקובל היה בבית משפחת ונטורה, אף לו הוענק שם ממקור תנ"כי: דניאל. מרים, שאול ולאחר מכן דניאל. לא, השמות הללו ממש לא נבחרו במקרה מספרים כי האבא היפנה את תשומת לב פקידי העיריה לתנ"ך על מנת שיכירו בשם שנתן לבנו. השמות העבריים לא היו באופנה, שלא לדבר שלא היו שכיחים בשכונת מגוריהם. באיטליה של אותם השנים. במדינה חיפשו שמות שהפגינו עצמה גופנית, אשר יזכירו לכל שתהילת רומא האימפריאלית עומדת לקום לתחיה. נהגו להעניק לנולדים שמות כמו:augosti, marziali e latini. לעומת זאת, בבית ונטורה היה לבחירת השמות, מניע אחר. להנחיל את המסורת היהודית מדור לדור. אולי היה בכך רמז לתקווה כי עוד יזכו לממש את חלום שיבת ציון. מרים, הנביאה, הייתה אחותו של משה רבינו. שאול היה המלך הראשון של ישראל. ודניאל, שבנבואותיו בקש את הצדק מאלוהים, כבר השם מבטא: אלוהים והדין. בתעודת הלידה של דניאל נרשם כי הוא נולד בונציה ולא במילאנו, שכן הם כבר היו בה כבר שנתיים. המעבר לעיר בחוף האדריאטי הייתה תוצאה של הזדמנות לקבלת משרה חדשה: מנהל המעבדה הכימית בנמל ונציה. הם נפרדו בצער מהדירה ברחוב מוריזיני ומבני המשפחה השכנים. לא עלה בדעתם למכור את הדירה, הם היו בדעה כי עוד ישובו למילאנו ואכן כך היה. במילאנו הם השאירו את המכונית שרכשו ה-Balilla, שלואיג'י החליט לקנות זמן מה קודם. הוא הצליח לעשות כן תוך עבודה קשה, מאמץ אינטליגנטי וללא בזבוז אמצעים. לעיתים, הם עלו על המכונית ביום חופשה ונסעו הרחק מן העיר, בדרכים לא סלולות , שונות מהרחובות המרוצפים במילנו. גלגלי המכונית היו מעלות ענני אבק, מדי פעם המכונית הייתה מצטלבת עם אחרת. הנהגים היו מביטים בסקרנות זה בזה ומברכים זה את זה במבטם. בעיני בניו לויאג'י היה כאחד מנהגי מרוץ הידועים של המרוץ המפורסם של "אלף מייל" (שחצה איטליה לכל אורכה) המכונית שרתה אותם בנאמנות, את הצעירים ואת המבוגרים, אבל עכשיו, בוונציה, מה יכלו לעשות איתה. הגענו לוונציה 350px|thumb|ימין|משחקים בגינה, הילד השלישי בתמונה הוא ג'אקומו, בנו של הדוד פרננדו, אחיה של אימא, שבא לבקר בוונציה 350px|thumb|ימין|המשפחה בבקתת עץ על שפת הים בלידו - 1937 350px|thumb|ימין|lido di venezia 1937|הילדים עם הדוד פרננדו על שפת הים 350px|thumb|ימין| הבית שלנו ב: via Doge Domenico Michel 6 משפחת ונטורה הגיע לונציה ובחרה לגור באי לידו די-ונציה (Lido di Venezia). וכמקובל, נציג גם תמונות משם, מהם ניבט חייה של משפחה מכובדת ושלווה. הנה ילדים משחקים בגן, חיוכים בשפע ומעל נוף שטוף שמש - עכשיו קיץ - הילדים בחופשה. ענפי העץ יוצרים מעט צל. לילדים אין תחום מוגדר לפעילות, למרות הגדר שברקע, נראה כי הם חופשיים למשחקיהם. אפשר להבחין כי שפת הים קרובה. המשפחה התמקמה בביתם החדש (ראו תמונה -מטה). עוד תמונה, המשפחה מֶסִיבָ‏ה ליד השולחן בבקתה של עץ על שפת הים. שאריות המזון עדיין בצלחות שעל שולחן המכוסה במפה לבנה. הבקתה, כמקובל בחופי הרחצה באיטליה, היא מעין תא גדול - כמעט ללא חלונות, לשמירת הפרטיות, מצב שכיח בצפיפות הקיימת בחוף הים. התא מוקף במרפסת ומעליו מצילה - מבנה המכונה : cappana - בשפת המקום, הם שכרו את התא לימי הקיץ. כאן הם בילו את זמנם הפנוי בסוף השבוע ובחופשה. הם צופים לעבר הים, מבטם חולף על פני דיונות חול דק מוזהב. מאחורי החול, ים צלול ונקי. כמה יפה להתמכר לחלומות בצהרי הקיץ ולצפות בחצי-עין לעבר הילדים המשחקים בחול, המתיזים מים זה על זה בשפת הים. גם האח של אימא, פרננדו, הגיע מרומא, עם בנו הגדול ומרכיב על גבו את שלושתם : בנו, מרים ושאול - תמונה שהוא ישמור היטב ויציג אותה בעתיד, לזכר הימים הטובים. כולם ביחד בחגיגת קיץ על חוף הים בוונציה. לואיג'י מתהדר עם כובע לבן, ממנו בולטת מצחייה שחורה, אשר הציגה אותו כ"זאב-ים" . עיניים עצומות למחצה, נראה כי מחשבותיו הובילו אותו הרחק משם. הוא מחייך לעצמו, רגוע. כאשר הוא בתחושה כי ידיו , כמו של איש ים , על ההגה, ואין ממה לפחד, אפילו אם תקלע לעיצומה של הסערה. ובכן אנו בשנת 1936 - שנה בה אנו מתקרבים לסף התהום - המדיני, המובן רק למי שיש לו עיניים לצפות ותבונה בראש. השנה, הצבא האיטלקי, בפיקודו של הגנרל באדוליו, כבש את אדיס אבבה והשלים את כיבוש אתיופיה. איטליה הייתה למעצמה באפריקה, למורת רוחן של המעצמות הקולוניאליות שהקדימו אותה בכיבושים ב"יבשת השחורה". הם ניסו למנוע זאת מאיטליה, אשר החליטה להיות אף היא אימפריה, וזאת באמצעות סנקציות כלכליות. איטליה לא נסוגה: "הניצחון האיטלקי הציל את היוקרה של הגזע הלבן" הבטיח העיתון "קוריירה דלה סרה", אחד הביטאונים בעלי ההשפעה. ובכל זאת, אף הוא נגרר לכותרות של העיתונים הלאומיים. היה זה העיתון שלואיג'י נהג להביא הביתה מהעבודה. ספק אם באותו יום הבין את משמעות הכותרת והשלכותיה האפשריות לעתיד. בין קירות הבית אפשר היה לחוש בהדים הנשמעים מרחוק, אך בוודאי לא בעצמה מספקת כדי לחשוש האם עדיין הכול תחת שליטה. 1936: מוסוליני נואם מהמרפסת של ארמונו בכיכר ונציה שברומא. הקהל הצופה בו שותה בשקיקה כל מילה, ההמון נושם את דבריו כאילו היו אוויר לנשימה, זרמי מים באוקיאנוס ולהבות אש מכבשן. העיתונאי Ugo Ojetti כתב: "לפעמים נדמה לי שכל מילה שהוא משמיע נובעת מהלב. הוא מבקש להעניק להמון מה שהוא מצפה. הם סופגים את ההלם המטומטם של המילה, את המילה פקודה, עליה הוא חוזר וחוזר: לכבוש, לנצח ולשוב לגאווה מימי האימפריה הרומית. ה"הדוצ'ה" הכריז על האימפריה: והיכן הם האנטי-פאשיסטים, לאן נעלמו כאשר זקוקים להם ? אותה שנה , אחרי אתיופיה, באה ספרד. בפעם הראשונה מאז מלחמת העולם הראשונה שוב מלחמה באירופה. "האומה לוחמת" כפי שהגדירה שליטה, אינה יכולה להישאר בעורף. לאחר החיבוק הקטלני של מוסוליני עם גרמניה של היטלר, נוצר ה"ציר" גרמניה-איטליה. "זו לא ידידות אפלטונית" מבטיח השליט הפשיסטי, בדיעבד, אוחזת בך צמרמורת עם קריאת ביטויים כאלה. בערב, בבית משפחת ונטורה, קוראים בעיתון, מאזינים לרדיו, לעיתים מכוונים אותו גם לתחנות בחו"ל. זה כבר לא רחוק מהבית ואפילו במעט תשומת לב ניתן להבחין במה שמתרחש גם במרחק מהבית. ואכן מתרחשים דברים. למשל: היטלר, האוסר על "אמנות מנוונת" - בה הוא כולל את יצירות הצייר פיקאסו ואפילו כל חלוצי היוצרים (avanguardie) שפאריס גאה בהם. כמובן, היטלר הוביל מהלך זה, לא מוסוליני. אך אין זה משנה. בעיתונים איטלקית ברכו על היוזמה, הם מקווים כי כך יוכלו לשמור על "אמנות אמיתית" ? הציורים ה"מכוערים" ישארו בידי סוחרים יהודים. סימנים הראשונים, באמת: מי הוא החזאי היכול לצפות את הסערה הצפויה. "דעתו של מוסוליני מקובלת עלינו - הוא צודק - הוא יודע מה שהוא אומר " ביטוים אלה נשמעים עתה לעיתים קרובות באיטליה. לואיג'י, האזין, שמע ושאל את עצמו האומנם מוסוליני תמיד צודק. הרהורים אלה, כאשר היו לו, הוא היה חייב לשמור אותן לעצמו . במקביל, יש להחזיק את כרטיס המפלגה, על עובדי המדינה לבצע הצדעה פשיסטית בעת הצורך וכן לשרת את מי שנדרש - גם במסגרות מחוף לעבודה - כאשר אתה נושא את חלוק העבודה. התנהגות כזאת הכרחית, אם אתה רוצה לשמור על מקום העבודה, להביא את משכורת חודשית הביתה ואם אתה לא מחפש צרות. ללואיג' הייתה תמונה ברורה על מרחב האפשרויות העומדות בפניו. מתוכן יהיה עליו לבחור כיצד לבצע את דרישות המפלגה והמשרד הממשלתי בו עבד - המעבדה הכימית בנמל ונציה. לואיג'י מודע היטב למחויבותו בימים אלה, הוא יכול לכול היותר להרכין את הראש במעט ולהמשיך בשגרת היום. כך מתנהגים אם רוצים להמשיך לחיות. בינתיים הגיעו לוונציה הפליטים היהודים הראשונים ממזרח-אירופה, מהערים והכפרים של המדינות הגובלות בים הבלטי. הם ברחו מרדיפות, אלו שקדמו לכדורי הירי של הגרמנים ולתנורי הגזים שהופעלו על-ידי הנאצים. הם נטשו את נכסיהם אך הספיקו להציל את חייהם. מטרתם הייתה לברוח מהמקום בו חיו, לצאת משם במהרה. הם הגיעו לטריאסטה ולוונציה, מנמלים אלה ינסו לצאת למקום בטוח. לואיג'י, אשר עבד נמל של וונציה, מן הסתם פגש בהם. הרים מבט, קיים שיחה, חשב לדקה ושב לעבודתו - אולי עם "גוש בגרון" (הרגשה פנימית לא טובה) וגם מחשבות רבות על העתיד. הוא הזמין לביתו את אחד מן הפליטים. אחד, אשר ידע את השפה העברית. הוא החל ללמד את מרים ושאול את השפה. כך גם בילה את זמנו עד להפלגה הבאה לארץ ישראל ולמעבר לאוקיאנוס,וגם זכה להכנסה כספית קטנה - סכום, אשר תמיד יעזור לשקם את החיים בארץ כל-שהיא. האם זה קשור למה שקורה ועל מה שעלול לקרות בבית ונטורה? בהחלט, דנו בכך בארוחת הערב - בנוכחות בני משפחה או העדיפו מאוחר יותר, כשהילדים במיטה. לואיג'י הוא המדבר בדרך כלל עם אמירותיו השקולות . אנה מדברת פחות, בוחרת בקפידה את דבריה, היו אומרים אלה שהכירו אתה, משלבת רמז של מבטה של בת רומא בשפתה האיטלקית ללא רבב. היא סומכת על לואיג'י, אינה חשה כי עליה להוסיף דבר. היא יודעת היטב כי שתיקתה אינה מתפרשת כאדישות. אנה שומרת על דיבורה כדי להרגיע את החרדות של הילדים הגדלים תחת כנפיה: מרים, שאול, דניאל. את המילים היא שומרת לילדים הגדלים, היא חוששת יותר למחלות ולסכנות מעבר לרחוב. היא דואגת בלילות על מרים, הסובלת מכאבי ברכים מאז שנולדה. הרופאים אינם מוצאים פתרון לסבל שהיא עוברת. בריאותה הוא בראש דאגותיה. שגרת החיים בוונציה 350px|thumb|ימין|תחנת הוואפורטו (אוטובוס המים) של לידו - המקור:הויקיפדיה 350px|thumb|ימין|מצבות מיוחדות בבית הקברות היהודי בלידו - הרב יהודה אריה ממודנה הם גרים, ב"לידו של ונציה". למה הם בחרו דווקא באי זה. אולי, בגלל היותו האי היחידי בוונציה בעל דירות גדולות בשכר דירה סביר. באי גם שטח רחב מספיק למדרכות, כבישים וגינות ציבוריות - דברים חשובים למשפחה עם ילדים. יחד עם זאת, האי רחוק מן העיר: לכך היו יתרונות, אך רק בעבר הרחוק בהווה, ריחוקו ממרכז עירוני הוא חסרון היום כשעה נסיעה מתחנת הרכבת - הגטו היהודי . האי מהווה מהווה כעין מחסום יבשתי (Murazzi} לגלי הגאות, מצד מזרח, מהים האדריאטי . תופעה אשר בוודאי לא הקלה על המגורים באי. הצפות מים אשר מציפות את וונציה לסירוגין למעלה ממטר מעל פני הקרקע - התופעה המוכרת בתור מאז המאה ה-18 האי נחשב כאחד ממרכיבי ההגנה של הלגונה (מפרץ וונציה) מזרמי הים הפתוח ההנחה היא שבאי אחד גדול ההגנה מפני ההצפות בעת גאות טובה יותר מאשר באיים הקטנים, כמו אלה עליהם בנויה ונציה. החיים נראים קלים יותר, פחות אפורים, אפילו ניתן כאן להתפנק במתקני הספורט באי. בעבר התגוררו באי אנשים מפורסמים: הלורד ביירון ותומס מאן. היום קיימים באי בניינים מודרניים מוקפים גנים, מקומות בידור לריקודים סלוניים, יש קזינו ובו שולחנות הימורים. במקום שהייתה מצודת {ארבע מזרקות) (: Quattro Fontane) יש עכשיו קזינו ( il Casinò) וארמון להצגת סרטי פסטיבל ונציה (ו-il Palazzo del Cinema). אל האי באים ממרחקים דרך הים. הבאים בשערי הלידו מתמלאים סקרנות ודמיון על הנעשה במקומות פאר אלה.. לואיג'י ואנה היו מחוסנים מפיתויי האי. אפשר למנות על כף יד אחת את מספר הפעמים שיצאו לצפות בסרטי קולנוע. הם גם לא הגיבו להזמנות תזמורות הריקוד שהיו תלויות על שלטי-הפרסום. כמשפחה בינונית יהודית לא היה להם קשר כל שהוא עם "החברה הגבוהה" שבילתה במלונות הפאר הבינלאומיים שבאי, למרות שהן התאכסנו צעדים אחדים מביתם. לעיתים צפו בזיקוקים שעלו מהמשתאות שנערכו במקומות הבידור. אז היה צורך להרחיק את הילדים מהמרפסות. נפלאות האי, אם היו, לא נגלו להם. לכל היותר המשפחה טיילה לאורך הטיילת, בין הלגונה לבין הים, הגיעה עד למנזר לסן-ניקולה, אשר על אדמותיו נבנה במאה ה-14, בית הקברות היהודי העתיק של וונציה. הם שאפו אויר ים, בעל הטעם המלוח ונסו הביתה עם פרוץ הסערה. על בית הקברות תוכלו לקרוא באתר ן http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/Antico_cimiterio_ebraico_a_lido_di_venezia שאול נסע בוואפורטו (אוטובוס המים) לבית הספר בגטו היהודי (Ghetto nuovo). נסיעה שארכה שעות אחדות: שעה עד לכיכר סן מארקו, משם בריצה לגשר ריאלטו ושוב במעבורת עד לגטו "אוטובוס" ישיר עוד לא היה אז. בדרך הוא טעם את הסנדוויץ'' שאימא הכינה לו. לא פעם הוא מחסיר ביקור בבית הספר: מחלות ושאר סיבות. למרים היה נוח יותר היא למדה בבית הספר הממלכתי באי. שוק הירקות ושוק הדגים היו המקומות בהן אנה, אם המשפחה, בקרה בשעות הבוקר, לעיתים באו עימה ילדיה. הייתה זו אחת ההזדמנויות בו נחשפו בני הבית לניב המקומי, הדיאלקט הוונציאני, השונה מאוד מזה שהורגלו אליו ולכן גם לא הושמע בין כתלי הבית. רק בשוק הותר להם להשמיע ביטויים מהניב המקומי הוא נשמע די מוזר לאיטלקי הממוצע. אם אפשר שלא יאמצו אותו במשפחה. סך הכל, היו אלה ימים יפים, הם נחשבו לשנים הטובות של המשפחה. בבית 350px|thumb|ימין|דניאל עם אסונטה המינקת מפדובה - לפי המסורת היהודית - היא לא נשארה איתו לבד 350px|thumb|ימין|מרים ושאול בארוחת בוקר בשלב הזה אני שב אל בית המשפחה פנימה, תוך כדי כניסה איטית, בעדינות ובדיסקרטיות, אני מעז לעשות מה שלא הייתי עושה אפילו בביתו של חברי הטוב ביותר. אני פותח את הדלת לבית, ללא הודעה מוקדמת, איני מצלצל בדלת, פוסע על קצות האצבעות ואני רוצה להתבונן במה שנמצא בדירה. כך, בפשטות. כאילו הייתי אחד מן המשפחה. אבל תוך מתן תשומת לב לפרטים. המבט שלי מתחיל לנוע. משוטט בין החדרים, עומד קמעה פה ושם, אך אינו עוצר כמעט בכלל, בתנועה זהה לזו של ילד המקבל מהאורחים מתנות יום הולדת, ואין לו זמן לבזבז לכך לפתוח את השי - כמקובל באירועים כאלה, אני יוזם את תנועותיי, שולט בהם, מעריך ומתבונן בדממה, בשלווה, ובחמימות של המעגל המשפחתי שבו הכול נראה במקום, והכול חייב להיות רגוע. מניח את האצבעות על מנענעי הפסנתר של אנה שהגיע ממילאנו. מפעם לפעם מישהו מנגן בו. אני ניצב בכבוד מול פמוטי השבת המסורתיים (ראו בתמונה) . כל מה שיקרה למשפחה, המנורה לא תעלם, יום יבוא והיא תגיע לישראל. אני ניגש לספרייה, זה ברור, איני יכול לעמוד בפיתוי ולהתעלם מקריאת שמות הספרים. לפי נושאי הספרים אתה יכול לעמוד על טיבם של הגרים בבית. ואכן, אתה אינך טועה, יש לבני הבית הרגלי קריאה טובים. במדפים ספרים קלאסיים: "הקומדיה האלוהית", "מלחמה ושלום". הספרים הם מרכיב חיוני בהכרת הזולת. הכרכים מפגינים במה מצאו עניין הדיירים ומציגים את זהותם של בעלי הספרים. הנה מדף ובו ספרים ועיתונים מישראל: המגזין של ציוני איטליה, שלואיג'י קיבל בתור מנוי. לידם כתביו של מרטין בובר, אלבום יפה על יישוב יהודי בארץ ישראל וספר מרשים בצרפתית על "ערכיהם המתמשכים של היהדות." אבל מספיק עם הספרייה. נגיע למטבח, וכאן אני עוצר למשך זמן רב, כי אני יודע שהמשפחה עוסקת שותפה להכנת המזון ואינה מגיע לשולחן רק כאשר הכל מוכן – זה לא ספר שאתה זוכה לקרוא בו רק אחרי שעבר את כל מסלול ההכנות והכתיבה במטבח של משפחת ונטורה אתה שותף להכנות ולבישולים. הנה בוקרו של יום, כמו כל יום אחר. נתחיל בשגרת המטלות. ותחילה להכנת ארוחת הבוקר. הריחות הראשונים של המזון עולים מהתנור - הלחמניות, לואיג'י קושר את העניבה, לובש את הז'קט, כל זאת בשגרה, אנה כבר קמה מוקדם ותזרז אותו . אנה, כהרגלה מסיימת לטפל בשערה המסולסל ועושה את התסרוקת הרגילה. הילדים יושבים על יד השולחן, עדיין מנמנמים. מיידי פעם מותחים את שריריהם ומפהקים: מילים יוצאות מידי פעם מהפה, לא תמיד בעלות משמעות. משפטים אחרונות יוחלפו ביציאה מהבית. . הכל לפני סיום, הזמן נוצל כהלכה, את ארוחת הבוקר סעדו ביחד. ומה היה כלול בה: לחם, חמאה, ריבה. חלב בשפע, היה להם כד מיוחד לחלב, הם רכשו שלושה ליטר ליום. כמות מעל לצריכה של משפחה איטלקית ממוצעת, אבל לכל ידוע: "חלב הוא טוב" על כך אין ויכוח, באותם הימים אפילו מוסוליני היה בעד חלב ... ובמיוחד עבור ילדים. ראו בחלב כעין תרופה שנקבעה על ידי רופא. הנה הם מסובים לארוחת בוקר (ראו תמונה לעיל): מבט מהיר בסועדים את ארוחת הבוקר. מרים ושאול יושבים ליד שולחן. אמנם חסרה מפה לבנה. מאחוריהם נראים סירים, מחבתות, קומקומים. אבל במרכז ספלי ענק, שמאחוריהם אורבים שני ילדים. הצילום תופס אותם בתמונת המתנה, עוד רגע הם כבר ילקקו את החלב ושפתיהם ילבינו. בארוחת הצהריים יהיו ביחד, בזמנו האנשים היו באים הביתה בצהריים, בייחוד אם לא עבדו בשדות או במפעלי תעשייה. לאחר ארוחת הצהרים תגיע ארוחת ערב, לא מדלגים על ארוחה. סועדים ביחד, אין על כך ספקות. אנה מבשלת כהרגלה, מגוונת את המאכלים כיד הדמיון אבל לא בצורה מוגזמת. על יד השולחן מוגשות המנות הרגילות, הישנות והטובות: פסטה ומרק ולפעמים אורז מתובל בחלב כפי שלמדה מגיסתה אידה דיינה, תבשיל שהובא מרודוס. בארוחת יום שישי, מוגש מרק עוף קלאסי עם אטריות. נראה שמדובר במרק רגיל, שאין לו אפיון מיוחד, אך לא כך הדבר, הוא נעשה במומחיות ונחשב ליוקרת הבית. המנה הבאה היא בשר. עבור הילדים עוף מבושל. בתור מנה צדדית יוגשו ירקות. הכל מתובל בשמן זית כתית. לעיתים, מוגשות גם מנות יוצאות דופן: ביצה מטוגנת עם צ'יפס, הקורצים לשאול, אשר נהנה לקחת מהמגש עוד לפני שהמנה מגיעה השולחן. לבסוף מגיע הפרי. מוזר, אכל לא שתו ליד השלחן אף פעם טיפה אחת של יין (חוץ מיין לקידוש) - איך הסכים לכך לואיג'י מטוסקנה ? - רק מים מוגזים בתערובת "אבקות" הוא נהג לשתות. היה זה וויתור המוחלט על תענוגות החיך, קצת חסר. בכל מקרה. בבית ונטורה חיו טוב, יותר טוב מאשר במשפחות רבות אחרות איטלקית, ללא הסבל הכרחי. אבל אפילו ללא ראוותנות. ואתה רואה את זה היטב לפי מה ששמים על מהשולחן. אתה צופה מהמטבח ומקבל רושם חזק, פשוט, החוזר על עצמו כשגרה, זה גם בריא. אין ספק שיש משיכה לאוכל טוב, לא נחסכה שביעות רצון אך ללא יומרות, זה הספיק לחיים רגילים של משפחה מהמעמד הבינוני - משפחה יהודית. נוהלי המשפחה במשפחה היו מקובלים נהלים. אחדים מהם עשו חיים מסובכים לילדים, כמובן מנקודת ראותם. אבא ואימא דרשו מה"אפרוחים" למלא חובות, כאשר הוצמדו למלואן תגמולים ועונשים,כמובן שהאחרון היה שכיח יותר. אף פעם אין להשמיע את המילה "זה לא טוב". ואוי ואבוי, אם תאמר, אפילו בחצי פה שזה "מלוכלך". אפשר לשחק, אבל עיקרו של היום יש להקדיש ללימודים. אם תלמד תהיה בן-אדם. כדורגל - השאירו אותו לפשיסטים. במקום ללמוד מוסיקה. עדיף לקרוא, כי הקריאה היא תמיד טובה. על העוברים ושבים ברחוב, אין לסמוך. אם רואים התכנסות של ציבור, רצוי לברוח, אין לדעת לאן ההתקהלות תוביל. קולנוע, אין ללכת בימי ביום ראשון: בכלל, באותו יום יש להיזהר כי יש יותר מדי שיכורים על הכביש. הילדים נשאלים מפעם לפעם , ומי סיפר לך את כל זה ? והתגובה של ההורים המשכילים : אנחנו לא מאמינים באמונות תפלות, עלינו תמיד ללמוד איך לחשוב לבד. דניאל הוא עדיין קטן על מנת לעמוד בדרישות הציות. מרים ושאול נהגו כאילו כל הילדים תמיד מצייתים . עם זאת מידי פעם נהם גם נסחפו אחרי הפנטזיות שלהם. הם התחילו ללמוד לנגן על הפסנתר, קלטו את הצלילים. עם החלומות נסחפו לבודפשט, יחד עם ספר ההרפתקאות " ragazzi della via Pal " , או לאי בורנאו, בין שודדי הים במלזיה. הם הוקסמו מהרפתקאותיו של גיבור הנערים Bonaventure אשר את מעלליו סיפרו בעיתון הילדים " Corriere dei piccoli". הם נהנים עד מאוד מהווי חייהם, כמו גם מהקריאה על מעלילותיו של ג'יאן בורסקה , גיבור ספר נעורים, בחור פיקח שנהג למרוד במוסכמות . לשאול מתחשק לשחק כדורגל ומדי פעם הוא בועט בכדור אבל לבד... הילדים האלה. הילדים האלה, קודם לכל, הם בראשית דרכם . כאשר להיות יהודי באיטליה עדיין אינו מהווה בעיה. עדיין אפשר להיות יהודי, אין צורך אפילו לחשוב על כך. עכשיו הזמן לעזוב את הבית. באנו אליו בגיחה, בגניבה – איך שתפרשו. כמו שנכנסתי. כך אני יכול להישאר בבית זמן רב ולצפות, לחקור, לחטט, למעשה. זה עשוי להיות שימושי, בוודאי אגלה פרטים נוספים, פחות או יותר חשובים, פחות או יותר בעלי משמעות והייתי יכול לקבל תחושה טובה יותר על מה שקורה במשפחה - יכולתי, כמובן. למעשה אני לא רוצה יותר, אני מרגיש כי מיציתי את הנושא. אני פונה לעבר היציאה. עכשיו אני מסיים את הסצנה בבית של משפחת ונטורה, יותר לא יורשה לי להציץ בנעשה בבית, אך עוד מבט אחד. מסורת 350px|thumb|ימין|הפמוטים מבית אימא - היום בבית משפחת הנכדה של אנה - חנה ובעלה בני פרידמן בהושעיה לואיג'י, בטרם יצא לעבודה, כאשר הילדים עדיין לוגמים חלב, היה מתעטף בטלית, מניח תפילין ו מתפלל מהסידור שלו, כך יעשה מיידי בוקר. הוא שמר על המסורת היהודית. הארוחות מתחילות ומסתיימות עם ברכות, כמקובל. לואיג'י מזכיר לילדים לפני השינה לומר "קריאת שמע". בסעודות השבת שרים את "זמירות השבת" המסורתיים. בעת השירה מקישים בקלות בכוסות הזכוכית כדי ללוות את הניגון. ואנה, האימא, כמובן, מדליקה נרות ב"קבלת שבת". הפמוטים מכסף מבריקים (לעיל). הפרחים מסביב יוצרים מסגרת נאה. לסעודת השבת יש לפרוס על השולחן את המפות היפות בלבן ולהניח עליו את הכלים הטובים ביותר. אנה, מתכוננת היטב למועדים בלוח השנה היהודי. בדבר אחד הם משוכנעים חנה ולואיג'י: יש לשמור על המצוות ככל האפשר, בגבולות האפשרי בחברה שאינה יהודית. זאת דרך מחשבתם, דרך חייהם: אהיה יהודי בביתך ועם זאת אהיה תמיד ובכל מקום איטלקי גאה בארץ בה נולדת. ייהודי . יהודי איטלקי. כך היה תמיד בסעודת השבת, הסעודה שנערכה בין כתלי הבית, את הנעשה בעולם החיצוני הם דאגו להשאיר מחוץ לבית. הרגעים היפים האלה, בעלי המשמעות, היו בערב שבת, כאשר אב המשפחה הזמין את "מלאכי השרת" לשולחנו, כדי שיברכו את המשפחה. הוא חש כי בני המשפחה חסים בצילו והם גאים להיות משפחה אחת אמיתית. הם מכירים בעובדה שבני המשפחה הם יותר מאשר אוסף בני-אדם הגרים תחת קורת גג אחת. הקשר בינם יציב ויימשך כל עוד לא יהיה ניתן לשבירה. עכשיו אפשר לקחת נשימה עמוקה, להתעטף בשתיקה יותר מאשר פחד. אתה יכול לרכב על הכתפיים של לואיג'י ולצפות למשהו שנראה יתרחש. תניח כאילו היה מוגן, כאילו לא יכול לקרות משהו גרוע. הפרק הבא ביש המזל (Disgrazia} הערות שוליים קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה